We all change sometime
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: What if one day Kyle's parents had died? He'd be left alone to fend off the world and protect his little brother. But will take up fighting for money just to make ends meat? And will maybe a knight with deep blue eyes come to his rescue from a life of sad and hopelessness? Find out in "We all change sometime". Rated M for violence, blood/gore, and strong language.[DIS-CONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

kyle POV

"I'm very sorry for your lost."Said the priest of my church as he put a hand on my shoulder and walked away. It was raining as I held my arm around my brother. Two men were putting Mom and Dad in the ground.

"Kyle, what's going to happen to us now?"Asked Ike. His tears were coming out in big buckets. While my face must of looked dead as my tears came out in little streams.

"I don't know what's going to happen to us... But I know that I'll find a way for us to live. I can promise you that."He buried his face into my black suit and cried harder then he had ever. All I could do was pet his head. And that one question flew through my mind."What are we going to do?" But I would never say that aloud. Never...

"Let's go home, Ike. I have something important to tell you."I pulled him up with one arm as we began to walk home. This secret I have kept all my life from every one (Except his Mother and Father.). I won't lie to him. I mean the worse has happened already.

...

We were home and I was getting out of this soaking wet suit.

"Kyle I-"When Ike decided to barge in my room. I was only in my underwear."K-Kyle your a... Girl?!"He looked so shocked. He slid down my wall by the door and he covered his eyes with his hand."I-I can't believe this is happening."He said to himself. I walked over to him and bent down to put my hand on his head.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Ike."I tried to comfort him but I had my own problems.

"Why, why did they have to die?! Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?! Why is this happening to us?!"He started to cry again. And I felt horrible. I wanted to tell him that everything would be alright. But I knew it wouldn't. Not unless I did something.

"I don't know why, Ike. But I'll do what ever I can. So please don't be sad."I pulled him into a hug. I Kyle was willing to do anything. And this is how my story goes.

_**So for those of you who don't understand this. Kyle's mom and died. I will mention how in the next chapter. Kyle is a girl and I will tell you why in the next chapter. And how there life is going to be... Well you'll just have to keep reading. Oh and I know this is short but these will be muuuuuuuuuuuuuch longer next time. I swear to fucking god.-kimi**_

_**P.S Oh and this is a summery of what Kyle looks like. She has long scarlet hair that goes to her feet. She had never gotten it cut. And her eye's look dead. If you've ever seen in an anime you know when people die or get hypnotized, yeah those sort of eyes. She's 5'3 with a chest size of D 32. And her skin is as white as snow.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

kyle POV

"I-I'm sorry."Ike sniffled.

"It's alright. Have you calmed down?"I asked him as I pulled him back to his feet.

"Y-Yes. But now Kyle can you ask me why your a girl. Or why you had dressed up as a boy?"Ike had taken a seat on my bed. While I had sat on the ground.

I sighed very deeply. Thinking of what to say."Ike. When I we were little and you had just come into my family. I had this feeling. A feeling that was protection. I wanted to protect you from this world. Not the other way around where you would protect me. And I knew that if I was a girl. Then you might not have taken me seriously when I helped you all those times. I would imagined you saying "I don't need help from a girl. I can do things on my own." These things ran thew my head day by day. And I didn't want my baby brother to get hurt."What I was saying to him was something very deep. And I was glad to let it all out.

I looked back up to him and his face looked hurt. But why?

"Stupid!"He yelled as he jumped on me(Kyle has a t-shit and a pair of shorts on by the way. You dirty sickos I wouldn't make Kyle still be in her underwear!)

"H-Huh?"I didn't understand.

"I would never of said that! I love you Kyle your my big sis!"He started to cry for the third time today. But today was a sad day.

"I love you too, Ike. And I'm sorry. But stop being such a cry baby."I began to give the little guy a nuggie.

"Ow, ow, ow it hurts, Kyle!"He said trying to move my hand away but I kept doing it and laughed. It felt good to laugh like this.

"Ha ha. Take it as it is."

"Aw now you messed my hair all up."He started to fix his hair up by taking a brush from me desk. I had begun to think of ways to earn money. But I was to young to get a real job. I would only be able to get part time jobs. I guess I'll go searching around for one later. It's a good thing it's Saturday.

"Kyle, are you going to tell anyone else about your... Um... Secret?"

"... I don't think so."I said in a monotone voice.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people to change how they look at me."I said with my knees folded up to my chest and resting my head on my knees.

"But I never changed how I looked at you."He said; crawling over to me.

"Yeah but not everyone is like you, Ike."I said. As I tried to smile. Hopefully I was making it convincible.

"Yep. I mean I am a genius."He said with a big grin.

"Sure you are. Hey are you hungry? I could make something."I asked. But then I hear the grumble of a stomach. And started to laugh.

"Well I guess that answers that."I said getting up while an embarrassed Ike followed me down stairs.

I looked at our fridge to see what I could make."How do you feel about having breakfast for dinner?"I said with a smile.

"That sounds good."Ike had taken a seat at the dinning table and frowned."I remember that dad would be here reading the newspaper while mom talked his ear off."I had turned on the stove and walked over to my little brother.

"I know it's awful what happened to them. But just remember that they're in a better place."I said as I hugged him.

(Don't go thinking INCEST you got it! I bet if you were in this situation you would do the same!)

He only nodded his head as he looked down at him lap. I couldn't do anything more for him. He had to figure out things for himself.  
I had soon began making our dinner (breakfast.).

"Smells good. Kind of like mom's cooking."

"Well I am her kid aren't I?"I had made us both eggs, and toast. We didn't have much. that just means that I'll have to go and buy us some grocery.

"It taste good."He said as he began to chow down.

"I'm glad to hear that. "I had finished first and was washing my plate."Hey after this go and take a shower then it's up to bed."I said.

"I'm not a little kid, kyle."He said as he started to wash his plate too.

"11 is pretty young in my book."

"Yeah well 17 is pretty **OLD** in my book!"I turned back to him with a pissed off look.

"How dare you say that!"

"How dare YOU!"He spat. All I did was walk away, upstairs."And where do you think your going?!"He said.

"To my room where else!?"I slammed my door behind me. And sunk to the floor."What did I just say?"I put my hands on my head."Way to go, Kyle. Make yourself look like the immature one."I'll have to apologize to him later but I think it's best to let him cool down. In the mean time I'll get dressed so I can go on the look out tonight.

...

"Ah much better"I had put on a green sweater that had three buttons on the top that I undid and I threw on a pair of skinny jeans with some flats. I silently snuck out my window. Knowing that Ike would hear if I'd gone out the front door. I landed on the snowy grown with ease.

"I'll have to find a night job if I'm going to support us. It'll be dirty work I can feel it."I started my journey.

Can I have some reviews from you bro's? it would gladly help in me doing the next chapter. I kind of feel like no one likes it.-Kimi


	3. Chapter 3

Bro's and galls I've missed you all so much! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I'm sowwy for not updating. School has been SUCH a pain. But I'm back now and going to work on this story. So get ready.

* * *

Kyle POV

I begin walking the dark streets, descending deeper into the darkness. It was as quiet as it'd ever been.

"The hell is that noise?" starting top make my way to the noise. Soon going down a few steps to the subway. I finally made it and saw a man with bleached blonde hair and a body made of stone. There was another made with brown hair and his body was covered in scars. As I looked at them fighting it filled me with... Happiness? But why? Two grown men fighting for no reason make's me happy? That just doesn't make sense. Next to me was a much older man. His body was rippled with muscles, he had short greyish white hair, wore a red bandana across his forehead and a white undershirt with blue sweat pants and he looked just as strong as the other two guys fighting.

"Excuse me sir what's happening?" I asked him. My curiosity getting the best of me.

"Eh?" his voice was deep and scruffy. "Well you see those to guys over there are fighting one another." he said as plain as day.

"Yeah I know that but why? And who are they?" he looked back at the two.

"The blonde one is lighting. He's named that for his hair and fast other is Scar account for all the scars he are the names they go by down here. And they're fighting to show they're strength. Might sound dumb to a little girl such as your self but they have pride and joy in fighting." I looked at Lighting and Scar. They're movements were swift but very damaging. I looked at Scar. He seemed more into this then Lighting.

"Scars a good boy. I'm actually his coach in all this." looking back at the man I open my mouth but close. Thinking of what to say.

"I don't like that Lighting kid. He thinks of all this as just a mere game. He should get his ass beat for thinking that." his face scrunched at Lighting.

I'd thought there was something off with him. So that's what it was. I hear the sound of bones breaking followed by a loud scream of pain from Scar. Lighting had just broken his leg. Lighting stood up and laughed.

"Who else wants a piece of me? You all are just little pansy's! Haha none of you could take me!" I got pissed at how arrogant this guy could be.

"How stupid and cocky can you get?" I spat sarcastically.

"What was that? Oh you want some of this red?"

"Like hell. Your an egotistic asshole!" this guy was really pissing me off.

"You better not little girl. He'll mess you up." the old man told me.

"Pops is right. You better not you'd just get hurt." he turned his back from me and began walking away.

"Listen here I could beat you any day of the week!" he was almost as bad as Cartman. But no one could take the place of hatred I hold for him.

"Then what are we waiting for red? After this you could come back to my place." he smirked. Suddenly something inside me broke and I ran at him, throwing my fist to his stomach as hard as I could. My leg came up to kick him in the nuts, sending him to the could concert ground.

My breathing became a little harder as I looked around and everyone was clapping.

"That was great, little girl!" the old man said as he put me into a head lock.

"Yeah well the guy was being an ass." I said as I stood my ground.

"Hey how about joining me and my team?"

"What do you mean?" I said as he still had me in the head lock.

"I mean why don't you work for me like Scar does. you fight and if you win you get paid."

"How much?"

"$150 a fight. You in?"

"Hell yeah!" that's great. And I still have the money from mom and dad. But I won't get that till I'm 18. This was it. A job and it pays well. Me and Ike really will get through all this.

"That's good. I can't wait to have you. Now listen I'm going to give you an address on where we usually train. We train there by day and fight at night. Sound good?" he handed me a piece of paper with the name of the place on it.

"Yeah it does. My name is Kyle by the way." extending my had for him to shake, I waited.

"Doug. Sorry Kyle I don't do shakes. These are more fun." he put me back in the head lock and I began laughing.

"Well Doug. I can't wait to join you guys tomorrow." I looked back at Scar who was sitting on one of the benches. He seemed fine now.

"It's nice to have another addition." he said, looking up at me and smiling.

"Thank you. It's nice just to be in it." I looked at my watch and saw it was already 5 in the morning. "Fuck! I'm going to be late. Listen I've got to go. See you guys later!" both Scar and Doug wave good bye to me as I start running to the house, I climb up my tree and into the window. Looking around to make sure Ike didn't hear me. "Whew. Tonight was long but at least I got a job." I took my shoes off and lay in the bed, closing my eyes when suddenly the alarm clock goes off. "Ugh this is going to be a long day."

* * *

_**So how what that you guys? I hope you bro's all like it. Also in the next chapter I'm going to be adding more people to the whole Doug, Scar, Kyle fighting team. I'm only taking 4 other people. So here is what I'm going to be asking for if you bro's do make an OOC.**_

Name:

Fighting name:

Gender:

Personality:

Looks:

Fighting ability:

**_It would be AWESOME! If you guys could make an OOC for my next chapter.-Kimi_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I changed it to Style now please don't be angry but I just sort of thought it would make sense. Please don't be upset with me! Also I'm sorry for not updating in like a week but I've had a serious case of bronchitis and still have it.

* * *

Kyle POV

Slamming the alarm clock, I get up for the day.

_Damn I didn't get a wink of sleep. This is just great._

I take my sweater off and grab the bandages. Wrapping them around my breast to conceal them then grabbing a pin to keep it all together. I put my hair in a hair net then put my red curly wig on.

"I wonder how everyone would react if I didn't have this fro anymore?" I thought as I put a Hollywood undead t-shirt on, jeans, dark green converse and lastly my old green and orange jacket. Sadly my hat didn't fit me anymore. Suck's I really loved it. I went down stairs and cooked up some toast as a quick little breakfast.

"Ike you ready to go?!" I yelled from upstairs. The grumpy little guy came down and held a pout on his pale lips. Oh fuck that's right. We had a fight last night. "Hey, Ike listen I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being really immature and yelled at you when I shouldn't have." His look softened as he stood in front of me and hugged me.

"No, I'm sorry. I knew you were just joking around but I still got mad and retaliated. Sorry." He pressed his face into my stomach and I gave him a puzzled look but just chuckled.

"It's okay. We're both at fault. Now let's get to school or we're fucked." I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door with, Ike and I barely making it to the bus stop where Fatass, Stan, and Kenny were.

"Hey dude." I said toward Stan.

"Oh hey, Kyle. Did you hear about that fight last night in the subway?" I froze as Stan said that.

"N-No." My words came out, stuttered as all color was lost on my face.

"Well some guy with blonde spiky hair was attacked last night. He got his ass kicked." He shook his head and chuckled. "He said some chick with red hair did it to him." Kenny began laughing with Stan.

"Damn pussy is what he was." Cartman mumbled.

"H-Haha yeah. Um... So what have you guy's been up to lately?" The bus soon arrived and I had gotten on it. Kenny was sitting in the back with Stan, Cartman sat in the one seater seat in the back next to Stan and Kenny, I took A seat in front of Kenny and Stan with Ike.

"Hey Kyle what happened to your hand?" Kenny asked me as I looked at my knuckles. They were red and scraped a little. Must have been when I punched the living shit out of that guy last night. I looked up at me with concerned eyes.

"Oh... Um I must have hurt myself cooking last night. H-hehe."

_Cooking? Cooking, Kyle are you serious?!_

"How lady like, Kyle." Kenny said with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up. I have my reasons." Ike looked down and made fist with his hands.

_Dammit I shouldn't have said that._

I wrapped a protective arm around Ike and let him lean on me.

"Faggets!" Cartman yelled from his seats. I returned a glare and shot daggers.

"Dude not cool." Stan said, glaring at the fat blob that was called our 'friend'.

We'd soon arrived at school and I walked to the gate. It'd been rusted. After all it's been around longer then I have. With I sigh I walked in it and toward the school doors. Deep bags were held under my eyes but not seen. As I'd covered it up with mom's makeup. A sharp pain stabbed at my chest as I remembered the loss of her.

"Hey, Kyle are you coming to class?" Stan asked. I looked up to see Kenny, Stan, and Cartman ahead of me. When did they get in front of me?

'Yeah. Sorry about that. I've had a lot on my mind lately." Smiling or at least trying to at them, I walk to our first class which was 's English class. Sometimes I can't believe that he's followed us to every grade. Heh maybe he like's us? I opened the door and sat in the back by the window, Stan sat in front of me next to Wendy and Kenny took the seat next to be. Fatass sat next to Kenny. Good because I didn't want to see his ugly face. The bell soon rang, signaling us that class had just started.

"Okay students we will be reading the book To kill a mocking bird..." I zoned out and pretty much the whole glass and took a look outside the window. As the snow fell I thought and what I thought about was if that I had made the right choice. Was street fighting for money actually a good idea? What if I get seriously hurt and I'm not allowed to take care of Ike? Oh god I don't want that to happen! But... It pay's really well and it's at night where I don't have school. Dammit why'd you have to go mom and dad? Was this to teach me to grow up? Aren't I already grown up?

My eyes had began to water as I thought all these horrible things. I shook my head and sucked the tears in. Because I knew if I were to do that then I would lose myself and all the strength I've billed up for Ike and I.

...

The day had flashed by me as I found myself walking out the school with everyone, the snow beneath my feet making crunching sounds as I walk.

"Kyle are you alright?" Ike asked me while he looked up at me.

"H-Huh? Oh yeah everything is alright. Hey listen do you think you could go home alone? I need to go some where." Asking him as I bend down to his eyes level.

"Sure. But where are you going?" He asked.

"I got a job last night." I said with a smile playing on my lips. "So I'll see you later," I looked up at Stan with looked a tad bit confused. "Stan can you take Ike home?" He nodded and we all had soon split ways. I walked to the address and was making my way there swiftly.

"This must be the place." It was a tall old looking building down town. I opened the door and saw Doug.

"Hey who are you?" He asked as he began to crack his knuckles.

"Doug it's me, Kyle." I said, setting my bag down.

"Oh the little girl from last night. You look different."

"Yeah I know." I took off my wig and let my hair out of the net. It was pretty toast once inside so I decided to strip my jacket off.

"Can I ask why you dress like that?" I only stayed silent, not knowing how to explain.

"It's alright I can understand. Everyone has secrets they don't want to tell." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Where's Scar?" I asked.

"Oh he's at home. But I know his girl friend is skipping somewhere around here?" Girlfriend? So there is more then Doug and Scar in the team.

"Hey Razor where are you?!" Yelled Doug as a girl who looked to be about 20 or 19 came out. She had long, blue layered hair with bright blue eyes that made you want to look in them all day. Her skin was as white as the know outside. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and an undershirt.

"Hi there. The name's Lanie but you can call me Razor if you want." She seemed pretty crazy just by the looks.

"I'm Kyle." But then again you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Kyle is going to be joining us from now on." Doug smiled and Lanie looked at him then me.

"Thank fucking god. I thought I was going to be the only fucking girl here." I chuckled as she touched her hand to her forehead, dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen Kyle I heard about Lighting on the new's last night. You need to be careful about how you deal with guys, when and where. You could get caught and I don't want that happening to you." I nodded in response.

"So... You said I would need to practice here right?"

"Yeah. Let Lanie help you."

"Come on Kyle I'll show you around!" She took my hand and we ran into another room. She was full of excitement that I couldn't help but laugh.

"So this is it." The room was filled with punching bags, weapons, an stage to fight on and other things. "So pretty much we just learn to fight with weapons of our bodies. It may sound bad to you but to me this is everything. I enjoy fighting so much it let's me show my true strength and what I can do." She smiled warmly. It was true. Don't judge a book by it's cover.

"I can understand." nodding I walk to a punching bag and hit it a little. It didn't even budge.

"Not like that." She laughed, and walked towards me. "This is what I do. I think about what I hate most and hit the bag with all my energy." She took a step back as I nodded and thought.

What do I hate most? I thought long and hard. The thing or I should say one that I hate most would be.

"Cartman." My fist shook and became white as I slammed it into the punching bag, making it hit the wall and crack then the bag sliding down the wall.

"That's it! Damn your pretty strong for a first timer. But I've got to say it's a good thing."

"Thanks." I blushed as I rubbed the back of my head.

After a bit I had begun trying other things out like fighting Lanie. She sadly kicked my ass but that just say's I need more training. Nothing wrong with that.

...

I got ready and grabbed my book bag as I walked out the building. Covered in sweat and stinking, I waved good bye to Lanie and Doug and soon went home. It was 8 at night.

"Good thing I ordered Pizza for Ike and left some money with him. There should be some left unless the little stinker at it all." Today was a good day I had to say. I met a new girl, she was crazy and really funny but could be serious and cool at times.

"Ike I think we're going to be just fine." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**_Hey you bro's it's 12 at night here but I just had to post this. I've missed you all so much and wish my mum would have let me on the computer! :[ But I know she only did it because she loved me. Any who I hope you all like this chapter as much as I had fun writing it-Kimi_**


End file.
